blackhazefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Haze
|textcolor =White |alttextcolor =White |maxwidth =## |height =## |tab1 =About the Series |tab2 =Elements This Story Contains }} Black Haze (블랙 헤이즈, Beullaek Heijeu) is an ongoing fantasy-comedy Korean webtoon written and illustrated by Dydyddl7 (or Yong Yong) that blends humor with drama and action with school life in a surprisingly balanced equation. It takes itself seriously — but just barely. Formerly a Naver Best Challenge Comic, it was then picked up by TTale, where it was serialized until chapter 102. It is now hosted on FoxToon and updates weekly on Wednesdays/ Thursdays, depending on where you live. Black Haze follows the story of Rood Chrishi, a boy who carries a secret -- he is actually the famous Black Magician, Blow, one of the youngest but strongest magicians in the world. In spite of this, lately, his organization's master has only been sending him out on trivial missions, like running errands and orchestrating petty revenge schemes for clients. One day, Rood encounters the powerful Duchess Dayner Artian, who has come to request for his organization's help. Her second son, Lidusis, has not been fitting in well at school, so she would like Rood to help him out. To do so, Rood must go undercover as a student at the famed school of magic, Helios, and find out just why everyone calls the son of an esteemed duke, a 'Monster'. Of course, Rood soon comes to realize that there is a lot more going on at this exclusive school than meets the eye... Rood Chrishi Rood is the protagonist of Black Haze. He is a member of Opion and is widely known as the Magician. Due to a certain event that made him famous, other magicians have claimed their stakes on him. He is currently enrolled in Helios in order to carry out a mission given to him by the duchess. During his time spent at Helios, he encounters a series of events that he would much rather not deal with, but have not choice but to. Lidusis Dien Artian Lidusis is the deuteragonist of Black Haze. He is the second son of Duchess Dayner Artian and is the one being called a "Monster" at Helios. Dio Varus Dio is the tritagonist of Black Haze. He became Rood's first friend after he joined his class and was one of the first to think better of Lidusis. Iel Iel is an Idun placed in the same class as Rood, Dio and Lidusis. She is ambitious in nature and her goal at Helios is to graduate and become a proper magician as soon as possible. Chevel Phon Hadelio Chevel is a Hereis and the main bully of Lidusis. He specializes in Illusion magic and has used it to influence others into calling Lidusis a "Monster". Shicmuon Shicmuon a magician working for the Magician's Association. He is exceptionally strong but seems to have anger management issues. Professor Rowell Rowell is one of the Imperial Guards of the princess and is a professor at Helios. TTale partnered up with Webtoons Network (WN) at one point, and allowed them to do official English translations in video format. However, after the downfall of TTale due to a massive profit scandal, WN has taken all of their videos down and is now a ghost channel. Character Navigation Category:Content